Heart of Protection
by Engraved
Summary: [YamixYugi AU] Yugi has a pet dog named Yami. When Yugi becomes severely injured, Fate has it that Yami is transformed into a human to protect him. Falling in love...wasn’t part of the plan.
1. Chapter 1

**The Heart of Protection**

Summary: Yugi has a pet dog named Yami. When Yugi becomes severely injured, Fate has it that Yami is transformed into a human to protect him. Falling in love...wasn't part of the plan. YxYY AU

A/N: Well, I actually had some trouble making a plot for this story, so I thank Angel Red for helping me out! THANKS A BUNCH! I hope you all enjoy this ficcie. Unlike the other one's I've wrote (this one's not a one-shot) But I plan to put my heart and soul into this. It will be a simple, sweet yet angsty story. I estimate around 8-10 Chapters at most. Please Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

* * *

**Chapter one:**

"Y-Yami..." Yugi moaned as he shifted positions in his bed. A slippery, wet tongue darted over his cheek again. "C-Cut it out you silly dog!" Yugi teased as he gently shoved the black dog's snout away from his face. A small whimper was heard from the other side of the bed. The same wet, black nose sniffed around. Trailing up Yugi's back, to the base of his neck, and under his chin. "Y-Yami!" Yugi shrieked as the tickling sensation.

Yugi gave in as he sat upright in his bed, rubbing the last bits of sleep from his eyes. He glared at the large black dog sitting next to him.

_Bark!_

The dog named Yami wagged his long tail as he jumped up and licked the face of his Master again. Yugi grunted in displeasure as he lifted his spare hand to wipe the long trail of saliva dripping from the side of his head.

_Bark!_

Yami was an unusual dog. He was covered in black fur, with some sections around his eyes, ears, and paws looking more of an auburn color. A red leather collar was around his neck, and a golden charm in the shape of an ancient eye hung from a metal ring. The charm was hidden behind a golden license and name tag, reading YAMI with Yugi's name, address, and phone number engraved onto the plate.

That wasn't what made him unusual. On the top of his head, there was some white fur in the perfect shape of a triangle. It was a small marking, only about an inch on all three sides.

"Yami..." Yugi said in a dangerously low tone of voice as he glared at the dog and shook his hand free of the slobber. Yami perked his ears up as he heard his Master. Making a whimpering sound in the back of his throat he laid his head on his paws, glancing up at Yugi with innocent crimson eyes.

Another unusual trait; a dog with crimson eyes. It almost made him seem demon-like. _Almost..._

Yugi melted as he stared at the face of the canine. Groaning in defeat he opened his arms wide, allowing the large black dog to bark playfully and tackle his Master to the bed. Once again licking his face on all sides.

* * *

Yami waited, glancing up and perking his ears at every sound that passed by the door. He was waiting for his Master, Yugi, to return home from his daily routine; school. Yami hated it when Yugi went to school. He moped around, tail between his legs, and sat at the base of the front door, waiting for the sound of keys. 

For the past 10 minutes, the sound never came.

Yami was getting worried. As a dog he expressed this by making constant whimpers and walking around, as a human paces. His head turned to the door every few seconds, and his ears would shoot directly upward, catching any glimpse of sound.

"Worried for Yugi, aren't you?" Yami lifted his head to the sound of Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Muto. The senior walked over to Yami, broom in hand as he rubbed the back of the dog's ears. Yami melted into the action, sitting down and wagging his tail on the floor, making a 'swish' sound.

Solomon laughed as he stopped the loving action and picked up the broom.

"You sure are protective over Yugi, aren't..." Solomon stopped. He shook his head and went into the next room. "Look at me, talking to a dog, I sure am losing my age..." Solomon mumbled to himself more than Yami.

The black dog's head tilted to the side in curiosity.

_Jingle! _It was the sound of Yugi's keys,

Forgetting all about the incident, Yami snapped his head to the door and bounded forward, wagging his tail. The door knob turned, and out stepped the Game King, Yugi Muto. But, not looking as cheerful as before.

_Bark!_

Yami ran around in circles, extremely happy to have his Master safe in his protection. Yugi grunted and hung up his jacket, severely missing the hook and not noticing how it dropped to the floor. Yami stopped running as he walked over to the jacket, sniffed it, and sneezed as he inhaled the scent of... _paint?_

"Hi Yami." Yugi said without much enthusiasm. His shoulders were slumped as he barely crawled up the stairs. "Sorry I was late, had to clean up over hours." Yami held his head low in suspicion. Master was not acting himself today.

Running up the stairs after Yugi, Yami found him in his bed. Springing his legs like a coil, in one smooth jump the canine landed on the bed, and took his place next to Yugi.

"I was so embarrassed today." Yugi spoke to Yami, shifting his position to rub the dog's black hair along the top of his head down his spine. Yami's eyes dropped from the soothing motion as he lay immobile. "During this painting class I'm taking, It was my job to open the new bottles of paint. That didn't go so well, I spilled green paint all over my clothes and floor. I had to wear my P.E. clothes for the next 3 periods. It was horrible!" Yugi moaned as he stuffed his face in the pillow covers. "I stunk up the whole school with paint!"

Yami whimpered in an assuring way as he snuggled closer to Yugi, offering his warmth and comfort. Getting close enough he licked the top of Yugi's nose. Yugi let out a small laugh.

"Thanks Yami." Yugi said with a chuckle as he lifted his head from the pillow. "You always know how to cheer a sad spirit up, huh?" Yami barked in reply as he licked Yugi again, directly in the center of his face.

"Gah!" Yugi groaned as he stuck out his tongue in disgust. Giving Yami a playful glare, he lowered his head like a dog would do and growled in a taunting sound. Yami knew that action right away as he hopped off the bed and shuffled down the stairs. "Come back here, Yami!" Yugi shouted after him.

_Bark!_

It was going to be one long game of tag.

* * *

"Alright, this is the LAST time I'm going to throw this ball." Yugi said, hands on his hips with a begging black dog in front of him. Yami made loud whimpering noises, begging for Yugi to throw the hyper-bounce ball already. "Yami..." Yugi warned, pointing a finger down at the canine. Yami made a small bark as he laid fully down on the concrete, tail wagging like a motor. "Good boy!" Yugi praised as he tossed his arm back, and threw the blue ball forward. 

In a blink of an eye Yami jolted after the ball, legs moving in a one black blur and eyes directed toward the object bouncing along the streets. Every time the ball bounced on the floor, Yami's ears would twitch. Unfortunately, the sound of the ball bouncing was drowned out by the sounds of cars. Lots of cars.

Yugi held his palm to his forehead to get a better view. Widening his eyes in shock, he grimaced as he realized he threw the ball a _bit _too far.

"Yami! Come on back!" Yugi called to his pet. Yami turned his head toward Yugi and was about to make the first step when something else jolted him in the other direction.

Yami paused and looked around. He felt something...something strong. Yami's ears constantly twitched back and fourth, nose following the pattern and lowering to the ground.

It was until Yami began to move in the opposite direction, that Yugi took off after him.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted after his dog as Yami ran down the street, head low. The crowd in the sidewalks began to double, then triple, then impossible. Yugi had to shoved people aside, repeatedly calling out Yami's name.

It wasn't much longer that Yugi lost total sight of the canine.

Yugi panicked.

This was unusual of Yami to just run off like that, unless Yugi was in harm. Yugi bit his lip as he looked around, through alleys and crowds. Just where would Yami have gone, or what caused him to go in the first place?

* * *

Being the curious dog he was, Yami continued to wander, following the path of that strong current. It was a pulse of magnitude, different sources of energies came together in this one item. Yami knew it was an item, because he could sense it. An old item, one that seemed to call out to him for some strange reason. 

Turning a corner into an alley, Yami's nose continued to sniff around. He was getting closer. Hopping from one garbage can to the next, Yami found just what he was looking for.

A solid, patterned box.

Using his nose to flip the lid open, Yami sniffed inside. It was a bunch of pieces, that seemed like a puzzle. They were extremely hard, and some had imprints of a ancient markings. Yami's eyes showed a high content of curiosity and bewilderment. Using his tough nose once again to close and secure the lid, Yami opened his mouth wide to grasp the box in his fangs. Stumbling backwards due to the unusual taste and feeling, Yami walked out of the alley.

* * *

"Yami!" Yugi called for the umpteenth time. "Yami where are you?" Yugi shouted, holding his hand to his mouth as a projector. _This was not good! How could he lose his own pet?_

A black figure moved to the left of him.

Snapping his head in alert, Yugi sighed in relief. It was his dog, holding a large golden box in his mouth. "YAMI!" Yugi said exasperated, as he marched up to his pet and glared at him. Eyes full of more worry than anger.

_Bark! _ Well, a muffled one.

Yugi's eyebrows rose as he eyed the golden box. Removing it from the canine's mouth, he slid the lid off and peered inside. It was a set of small gold pieces.

Yugi's eyes shone with excitement as the gold glistened in his amethyst eyes. He absolutely loved games.

_Bark!_

Yami leaned down and tugged on a leg on Yugi's pants, pointing him in the direction towards home. Yugi leaned down and patted the dog on his head.

"Thanks, boy." Yugi whispered to the dog and hugged him around the neck. Letting go, he went back to admiring the puzzle. "I guess we're not going to find that ball, are we?" Yugi asked, glancing down at Yami.

_Bark! _

In a flash Yami took off a few meters ahead and turned into another alley. Yugi slowly walked to catch up with him. By the time Yugi turned to the alley, Yami was already walking out, holding a _very _dirty, blue ball.

Yugi made a disgusted look. "Yami! Where did you find that thing?" Yugi pinched his nose at the scent it gave off. Yami dropped the ball from his mouth and pushed it towards Yugi until it hit the side of his sneaker. "Ew! Okay forget about it, we're going home!" Yugi said as he ran down the street. "Think you can catch me, Yami?" Yugi challenged, as he already had the head start.

_Bark! _

Yami happily chased after him.

* * *

Yugi sighed in frustration as he leaned back into his large leather chair. Grunting and glaring at the unfinished puzzle in front of him. He bit his lip. There had to be an easier way to do this! 

_Bark!_

Yugi stopped contemplating and looked down at his black canine. He instantly laughed.

His grandfather had tied a red bandana around the whining dog's neck. Yami tried to reach behind his neck to tug it off, which is where dogs are unable to reach.

Pleading crimson eyes looked up to their master.

_Bark!_

"Oh Yami..." Yugi mumbled as he leaned down and untied the bandana. Yami ferociously licked his master's face and bounded away down the stairs, enjoying his freedom. Yugi just shook his head and sighed. "Silly dog..." He smiled before going back to his hard concentration.

Fishing out for a piece in the small golden box, he pulled the exact one out.

_Click! _

Perfect! Yugi smiled gleefully as he picked up another piece.

_Click!

* * *

_

To Be Continued...If you review!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heart of Protection**

Summary: Yugi has a pet dog named Yami. When Yugi becomes severely injured, Fate has it that Yami is transformed into a human to protect him. Falling in love...wasn't part of the plan. YxYY AU

A/N: WOW. I thank everyone who reviewed for the first chapter! 16 reviews is... um... (blushes) quite a lot for me, hehe. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and **If you are extremeley sensetive and loyal to animals, I advise you to skip over the flashback**. Even I admit I had a hard time writing it...

And just a little heads up on this chapter, we finally get into some plot-based action! And some angst, tragic moments...you'll see. Keep reading.

Disclaimer: Close, but no cigar. Actually, not even close. Not mine.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

"Umm, vanilla please." Yugi said, eyeing his black dog beside him. The clerk handed Yugi a vanilla cone of ice cream.

_Bark!_

Yugi smiled and walked away, watching Yami follow his every move. It was quite amusing.

Yugi tugged at the chain around his neck, trying to get used to the unfamiliar feeling. Hanging off of it, was a golden, upside-down pyramid. It was the same puzzle Yami had found. He had quite the hard time trying to piece it together, and finished it about 8 weeks. He smiled at his fine work, and mentally thanked Yami for finding the challenge in the first place.

"Chocolate please!" Jounouchi said proudly, slamming his hands on the table. The clerk jumped in surprise as he hurried off. Jou's eyes were full of hunger towards the cone that was a few inches away from his face. The clerk wrapped the cone in a napkin and handed the treat to Jounouchi. "Thank you!" Jounouchi waved, face already covered in the ice cream.

"Thanks for taking me out here, Jou." Yugi thanked as he softly licked the treat.

Yami whimpered. He tilted his head to the side as he saw his Master eat the delicious treat in front of him. Wagging his tail rapidly, Yami laid down full on the floor, tongue hanging from his mouth. His body moved with each breath he took.

_Bark!_

Both Yugi and Jou looked down at the canine. Jou laughed.

"Guess Yami's a fan of ice cream, huh?" Jou said, biting the cone. "Well then, he's my kind of dog!" Jou praised, patting Yami on the head. Yami didn't pay any attention to the touches, instead he lusted for that ice cream in Jou's hand.

"Now, now, Yami. You know you're not supposed to eat this junk." Yugi pointed out, shaking his index finger at his pet. Yami moaned. He walked up to Yugi and nudged his nose on his pant leg, lifting his paw in a begging motion. Time seemed to stop as the two stared at each other.

After a while of staring, Yugi's eyes watered. "I can't do it! He's so darn cute!" Yugi wailed, clutching his ice cream in his hands.

Jounouchi laughed. "Can't resist the puppy face, can ya' Yugi?" Jou teased like a mother to a baby as he widened his eyes and batted his eyelashes.

_Bark! _

Sighing in exasperation, Yugi dropped his hand lower, exposing the ice cream to the canine.

_Bark! _

Yami immediately responded, taking the whole ice cream in his mouth and chewing his thoroughly in a matter of seconds. Yugi and Jou stared in awe, amazed how he didn't get a brain freeze.

* * *

"Alright boy! Inside you go!" Yugi chirped as he opened the door to the game shop, letting Yami run free inside. Yami's paws echoed throughout the house as he jolted upstairs into Yugi's bedroom. Yugi mentally laughed and smiled. "Grandpa! I'm home!" He shouted. 

"Yugi! Thank goodness you're here! Do you mind doing me a favor?" Grandpa Muto asked. He was dressed in his blue pajamas, a newspaper rolled under his arm.

"Sure, not a problem grandpa!" Yugi said as he took his shoes off.

"Wait! Don't take those off just yet!" Yugi stopped. "I need you to run to the corner store and pick up these items, we seem to be running low." Grandpa Muto said as he pulled a slip of paper off the refrigerator and handed it to his grandson.

Yugi took the paper and read it aloud as he pulled his jacket on.

"Bread. Milk. Eggs. Sugar?" Yugi asked about the last item. "You want me to get sugar?" Yugi raised an eyebrow at his grandfather's sheepish grin. "Okay then." Yugi slipped his shoes back on and wrapped the keys around his neck.

_Bark! _

Yugi spun around to face his furry dog who looked at him asking, 'where are you going?' He kneeled down and patted the dog on the head. Yami rubbed his nose on Yugi's neck in a loving manner. Yugi giggled as he was tickled. He rubbed his nose back, feeling the warm doggy-breath down his collarbone.

"Don't worry, buddy! I'll be back in a few minutes." Yugi stood up and opened the door, waltzing outside. He heard a bark call after him. "Stay with grandpa for me, Yami!" Yugi said as he waved behind his shoulder and ran around the corner.

Yami stood at the glass doorway, watching Yugi's retreating form before bounding back inside the warm house, doing as his master ordered.

* * *

Yugi rubbed his shoulders up and down. It had dropped a few more degrees than he originally intentioned. Shifting the weight of the bag of groceries to the other hand, Yugi licked his lips of the frost that bit at them. He used his empty hand to pull his blue jacket more over his shoulders, trying to find warmth. 

Turning a corner, Yugi sighed. He saw the green glow of the Game Shop light just a few more blocks away.

_Bam! _

Yugi shot his head up in alarm. Not this again! Why'd this always happen to _him! _ He heard shuffling coming from behind him, then in front of him. Taking a step back in slight fear, he stood still and tried to focus on the sound. It sounded like..._footsteps? _Or...more like...paws...

A low growl filled the air.

Darkness surrounded Yugi, the only source of light being a dim light post on the opposite end of the street, and the nearly setting sun on the horizon, hidden by a tall building. Not thinking of anything better, Yugi gulped and spoke.

"Who's there?" He said firmly, showing no fear. His eyes darted across the premises, landing on everything that seemed to move. The only sounds visible were the squeaking of a stop sign in the wind.

That was all broken in a moment, as another growl sounded.

A large wolf-like creature appeared from the shadows. Yugi gasped as he eyed the figure. It was a dog, about twice the size of Yami, and had about triple the muscle power.

Yugi's blood ran cold as he stared at It's heavy paws, nails as sharp as knives clawing at the concrete, scraping a few chunks off.

"N-Nice doggy...um..wolf." He tried to reason with the rabid creature. His face paled as the dog only growled louder. "...beast?" Yugi tried, flinching as the dog barked viciously. Saliva poured from it's mouth like a waterfall, in large white globs. It's teeth were white stained with a deep red, fresh as the night. _Was that...blood? _Yugi thought, now extremely convinced this creature was not from earth.

"Like my new pet?" Yugi gasped and held his breath as he looked up to the face hovering over the demon-like animal. Yugi instantly recognized him. "Hello there Yugi. I had to get a new pet, since you stole my pathetic old one..."

Yugi gulped. He knew exactly who this person was. He was the one who had lead him to Yami...or more Yami to him...

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Yugi winced in pain as he felt his spine slam against the brick wall. Another punch was given to his stomach, making the urge to breathe increase.

"Come on, punk! You're no fun if you don't fight!" An older bully teased as he shoved Yugi's small frame to the ground. "This is only the first part of your birthday present!" He shouted, kicking Yugi in the ribs.

"I-It's not even my birthday!" Yugi retorted, gripping his sides. He would never back down against these guys! Even if he was extremely battered, grandpa always taught him to pick himself up and fight!

The bully laughed at Yugi's withering figure and aimed to kick him once more...

Until a small hand stopped him. Yugi's hand reached out toward the bully's ankle, twisting it and making the bully fall to the ground. He smirked at his accomplishment.

A black figure flashed before his eyes. Yugi blinked, wondering what...

Yugi jerked his fist back and hollered as he felt teeth sink into his fingers. Widened his eyes, he saw a small dog attached to his clenched fist. The animal was completely black, save for a few auburn patches and a white spot on his head. The puppy let out a muffled bark as he tugged on Yugi's fist with his small teeth.

The bully sat up and turned around. He growled as he spotted the black dog. _His_ black dog.

"What the hell, you stupid mutt!" The bully yelled, pulling the dog's mouth of Yugi's fist with force. "Get out of here! Why'd you come here?" The bully shouted as he threw the poor puppy across the lot. The animal landed painfully on it's side, whimpering and staying in place.

Yugi's heart stopped. _T-That dog..._Yugi was at a loss for words. He just stared at the immobile creature, lying there with a small about of his blood on its nose. He looked down at his own hand, now cut up with minor scratches from the incident.

"Good for nothing dog! I don't know why mom bought you! You can't do anything right!" The bully shouted at the creature. The bully walked up to the hurt puppy. "Aww, too much for you?" He teased, picking up a stick in the corner and began poking the dog in the sides. The pup let out a muffled cry.

Yugi's heart tore in two. Just hearing those hollers, those yelps for help...Yugi closed his eyes as his fists clenched. He couldn't take it! Harming an innocent creature after it defended you! It was a _puppy _for crying out loud! Yugi's anger boiled to it's limits until overflowing with courage and fury.

"**G-Get away from him!**" Yugi shouted, charging forward to the bully and caught him off guard. Running with all his might, he slammed into the bully's body, knocking him unconscious as the bully knocked against the brick wall.

The commotion stopped.

For a few minutes, all was silent around them except for Yugi's ragged breathing.

Yugi stood there, his eyes widened in shock, and shaking all over. He didn't...kill the bully...did he? Yugi, now very scared, took a step back...and instantly regretted it.

A howl of pain.

Yugi widened his eyes to saucers as he lifted his foot and spun around. Looking down, he forgot all about the puppy. He accidentally stepped on the poor creature's tail.

"I'm so sorry!" Yugi wailed as he fell on his knees, eyes watering with tears. Gently he reached his bloody hand out and pet the dog on the head. He sniffed as he saw the dog's eyes move toward the motion, but didn't make an effort to move its body. "D-Don't worry, puppy." Yugi sniffed as he took his jacket off himself and laid it on the floor. "I'm going to take care of you, don't worry. You didn't deserve to be treated like that. No creature does..."

Yugi couldn't hold back his sobs much longer as he held his head in his hands and cried.

He hurt all over, even in his heart. Almost just as much as the poor animal did. An extreme wave of guilt washed over him, making him collapse onto his knees as he stared at the pup.

He had to cry...cry for himself and for the injured dog. Clenching his fists on the concrete, he pounded his fists."Why do people get hurt around me? Why do I get hurt trying to save or love someone? Is it so wrong to love? To care? Why doesn't anyone understand that anymore?" Yugi continued to cry, body jerking with each sob.

Unnoticed by him, the small black dog began to move. It stumbled at first, but eventually and with a lot of energy, stood on all fours. Miracle was at work. It limped over to Yugi, and began slowly nudging its nose into Yugi's arm, gaining the thirteen year old's attention.

Yugi looked down with clouded eyes. He gasped as he saw the pup, trying to cradle his hand in a soothing motion. Yugi wiped his tears away. Gently lifting the puppy into his arms, he wrapped the jacket around the animal's small frame. Whimpering noises came from the injured animal as a small amount of pressure was applied to old and new wounds.

"It's okay, we're both going to make it together, alright?" Yugi said through sobs. He closed his eyes in pain. "I'll take care of you from now on. You'll never be treated like that again." The tears flowed down his face, and rolled off his chin, landing on the pup's face. Opening his eyes just in time, he finally saw the full extent of the small black dog's eyes.

They were pure crimson.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Instead of that weak, pathetic excuse for a dog, I got this boy." The bully said as he patted the top of the demon's head. The demon barked viciously at Yugi. 

Yugi's blood boiled as he clenched his fists tight enough to draw blood. He lowered his chin to his chest, body shaking in frustration and rage. He gritted his teeth, and shut his eyes. _How...just how? How could some be so...so! _Opening his amethyst eyes, he glared intensely at the bully he met three years ago.

"I think it's time I introduce you two." The bully continued. "Rex, meet Yugi. Yugi...meet Rex." The bully said in a low tone of voice as his hand pointed to Yugi and smirked.

A roar.

The puzzle around his neck flashed.

Yugi couldn't think once before he felt himself being pushed to the hard ground by enormous, powerful claws.

* * *

Yami sneezed as he curled into the small corner of Yugi's room. Sniffing heavily at Yugi's furniture, he tried to grasp that comforting scent he ever so loved. Snuggling warmly into the old shirt Yugi gave to him, Yami closed his eyes. He would sit and wait here until his master returned to him like he always did. Just a few more minutes and he was sure that Master... 

_Yami!_

Yami's head instantly snapped up. He looked around, searching for the one who had called him. He swore it sounded like Master...

_Yami! Help!  
_

It _was_ Master! Yami jolted out of his position and ran down the stairs. Springing onto the couch, he gazed out the window. It had just began to lightly rain outside.

_YAMI! _

Yami lowered his head and emitted a low growl. Something was happening.

The triangle on Yami's forehead began to glow. Yami blinked in confusion, before tilting his head back allowing a golden glow surround his whole body, getting used to the familiar feeling.

His crimson eyes locked themselves on the entrance.

"Yami? Is that you?" Grandpa Muto said as he rubbed his sleepy eyes, slowly walking down the stairs. He had heard some noises and growls from downstairs and decided to take a look. He stopped dead in his tracks before he reached the last step.

In the blink of an eye the door of the Game Shop flew open, exploding into hundreds of wooden pieces in all directions. The noise was unbearable, a sound that could be heard from a mile away like a miniature bomb erupting. Grandpa Muto covered his ears and kneeled on the floor, trying to avoid getting hit with the flying particles.

Yami barked and ran through the debris, eyes full of determination and concern for Yugi. With his forehead still shining, his legs moved as fast as they could take him down the roads.

He _knew _something was wrong with his master...

* * *

To Be Continued...If you review!

A/N: WOOT! Go Yugi! (puppy eyes) he was so brave! I have a problem with seeing Yugi as a weak character...it just doesn't suit him! He's strong! Brave! Honest! No signs of being weak! Sure, he may get picked on a lot, but do you see him giving in? Never!

Yami: _Bark!_

A/N: (cuddles Yami) that's right! He saved you!

Yami: _Bark!_

A/N: Um...that's all you can say, right?

Yami: (nods) _Bark!_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Heart of Protection**

Summary: Yugi has a pet dog named Yami. When Yugi becomes severely injured, Fate has it that Yami is transformed into a human to protect him. Falling in love...wasn't part of the plan. YxYY AU

A/N: Thanks a million to those who reviewed! Yikes, this update took longer than expected. Not to worry, I am finally free on a 3-day-weekend to write as I please. (cheers) Wahoo, there's a doggy battle scene in this chapter, so please tell me how I did. My first time with this whole action-theme, so be nice. (hehe)

Disclaimer: Well, it's not mine. On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Yami barked and ran through the debris, eyes full of determination and concern for Yugi. With his forehead still shining, his legs moved as fast as they could take him down the roads.

He _knew _something was wrong with his master...

* * *

Yugi struggled to stay conscious as he felt those heavy paws knock the breath out of his system. Gasping for the need of oxygen in his lungs, he tried his best to keep his face away from the beast hovering over him. He scowled as he heard that damned bully laughing in the background. 

The beast named Rex looked at him with a hungry gleam to his eyes, tongue hanging out of it's mouth. Hot, sticky, saliva dripped all over Yugi's face. Yugi was about to vomit with the reeking smell.

"Tear him up, Rex!" Yugi heard the bully shout. Instantly Rex responded, using his powerful jaws to clamp onto Yugi's shirt and shake him viciously. Yugi shouted as those canine teeth tore into his chest.

"Stupid mutt get your furry ass off of me!" Yugi yelled out of anger and frustration. He was nearly pinned down to the concrete ground as this creature ripped his shirt open, tossing it aside. It looked back at Yugi with anger. Yugi's sudden out burst was going to pay the price. Even the bully looked pissed off.

"Make him pay for that, Rex!" The bully shouted, extending his finger outward toward Yugi. Yugi's eyes dilated as he struggled to stand, or even crawl away, when he felt a searing pain in his leg. That damned beast just stepped on him. Yugi screamed in pain as he felt the over-grown claws dig deep into his shin with the heavy weight, blood forming rivers down into his shoes. He didn't realize that his body was slowly being pressed against the ground again, as the beast walked over his entire form, using one paw to shove Yugi down.

Small tears of pain trickled from Yugi's eyes as he glared at the large dog. He wouldn't give up this fight, he had to get home to--!

_Bark! _

Yugi stopped. That single bark seemed to make his nerves freeze with shock. The bully tilted his head in confusion, the beast raised his ears and tail in alert, and Yugi just gazed it in awe. A bright light was running down the street, racing toward the scene at amazing speed.

_What the hell? _Yugi thought to himself. He squinted his eyes in the rain to get a closer look, and seeing a black, dog-shaped figure made butterflies soar in his stomach. _It's...no, it can't be... _

_Bark! _

The figure with the shining light leaped into the air, landing perfectly with claws out on the beast. Yugi found freedom as he felt the beast get tackled off of him, and began wresting with another...dog? Yes, it was a dog, a dog with a shining forehead, black fur, and an eye emblem around his neck...

"YAMI!" Yugi suddenly shouted, getting up on his feet in less than a second.

"Oh no you don't!" Yugi spun around to see the bully behind him, a loaded gun in his hand. _Shit! _Yugi thought, jumping off to the side to avoid a bullet. _How'd the hell he get a gun! _Yugi continued running in strange patterns, dodging every bullet. "Dammit, kid! Stay still!" The bully roared, reaching in his pocket for another hand gun. As soon as he was about to pull the trigger on both weapons, the new hand gun was instantly knocked from his hands.

Yugi smirked as he twisted his foot around, using his aimed foot to knock the bully in the face. The bully's head flew backwards, making him lose his balance. Perfect time for Yugi to aim another good kick.

"That's for before!" Yugi shouted, kicking the bully square in the stomach. The man fell to the ground in a heap of bloody mess. Yugi winced at the pain in his leg, ignoring it for now. He dusted his wet clothes off, and frantically looked around.

_Bark! _

Yugi gasped as he saw a black dog fly across the street. Bells and alarms rang through his head, telling him to run away, but Yugi stayed plastered to his position on the street as he watched with horror.

Yami weakly crawled to a stand, recovering from the fierce throw. His face was full of dirt and blood, white teeth bearing in a dangerous manner. His bark was low and dangerous, telling the beast to back off.

The beast had other plans. Ruffling it's mane, the rabid dog took a step forward, yellow teeth bearing with the tips coated with blood. No doubt Yami's blood. Perfect image description; Dog from Hell. His paws scraped the ground beneath him, challenging the other to dare and attack.

Yami willingly accepted. Yugi's face paled as he saw his black canine charge forward, biting onto the beast's foot. The beast let out a yelp of surprise, and reached downward, it's whole jaw encasing itself around Yami's fine neck.

Yugi's mind clicked, he lost control of his whole nervous system, and could've sworn he felt his heart tear in two. He closed his eyes and dropped to his knees while tears coursed freely down his face.

"YAMI!" Yugi shouted in agony. The sound of a delicate neck breaking echoed in his mind, repeating over and over each time with more impact. But they were only in his head...

Happening in front of him, was not only a miracle, but against the force of nature.

The beloved canine had the demon dog's leg trapped in his mouth as he spun the creature around once, letting go with the toss of his head. With a wailing bark, the beast was slammed into the nearby buildings, falling debris coating its demon body. Yami barked loudly in victory, rain pouring over the canine's face as blood and grime washed off it's black fur into a puddle beneath him.

Yugi reopened his eyes after hearing the heart-lifting sound of his best friend's bark. He smiled and gasped at the same time, as two smaller paws tackled him to the ground, a long wet tongue licking him all over his face.

"Yami!" Yugi said happily, grasping onto the canine's collar and burying his face within the wet fur. "Thank god you're okay." Yugi said between sniffles. "I could've sworn that –Yugi snarled- beast was going to rip you to shreds..." Yami's ears perked up at the statement. He offered as much warmth to his master as he could, by leaning his snout down and settling it in the crook of Yugi's neck. Yugi laughed as Yami's warm breath tickled his sensitive skin. He couldn't be any happier than knowing his dog was alive and well.

"Aww, now isn't that sweet?" A voice seethed behind them. Yugi's face paled and eyes widened again. _Oh hell no..._

The sound of a loading gun.

_Bam! _

_Bark! _A struggled one.

Yugi's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as he felt his beautiful canine fall limp in his arms. _SHIT! _Was all that echoed through Yugi's mind. He stayed in place, feeling warm liquid trickle into his fingers, feeling a heavy, furry body being pressed against his, feeling the footsteps of the bully behind him. He sat paralyzed, motionless, heartbroken and devastated at the same time.

_Yami...Yami please wake up...please say he didn't...Yami..._

The bully pressed his gun to the back of Yugi's skull. Yugi's breathing labored as he felt the heated metal tip make contact with his head of shaggy, wet hair.

"This...is for taking my dog away from me..." The bully spat as he loaded the gun. "...again." his finger was about to pull the trigger, end Yugi's life, let out his revenge over something he never really had...

Until one pissed off dog bit down aggressively on his ankle.

Screaming in pain, the bully lost his aim on Yugi's skull and tossed the hand gun in the air, making a loud gunshot echo in the streets. Yugi flinched to the loud sound and reacted instantly, standing up to his feet while running away. Some tugging emotion in the back of his mind told him that Yami was going to be okay.

"Get back here, punk!" He heard the bully roar after him, footsteps could be heard in the rain. Yugi's heart dropped, _Where was—_his mind was stopped of its thinking as he ran through the doors of an abandoned building, not quite sure on the direct path. _Oh shit, where am I? _He let his mind guide his heart as he ran through the hallways, running up a flight of stairs. He heard the shouts of the bully, nearly on his tail. If he had one, that is.

* * *

Yami whimpered, pressing his paws into the ground to stand up. He used little effort to shake his nerves back together, as he lifted his paw to wipe the small bit of dirt covering his eyes. 

_Master...where's master? _

Yami thought, looking around with concern. The triangle on his forehead began to glow with a golden light. He snapped his head toward an old apartment building, long forgotten over the years. Twitching his soggy ears, he could faintly hear pounding footsteps and shouts from inside.

_Master, I'm coming! _Yami shouted mentally, determination setting its course as he raced off into the building.

* * *

To be continued...if you review!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Heart of Protection**

Summary: Yugi has a pet dog named Yami. When Yugi becomes severely injured, Fate has it that Yami is transformed into a human to protect him. Falling in love...wasn't part of the plan. YxYY AU

A/N: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for the wonderful reviews! (Hugs) Now about this chapter I have one thing to say; The moment you've all been waiting for! (cheers)

Disclaimer: Do not own!

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Yami whimpered, pressing his paws into the ground to stand up. He used little effort to shake his nerves back together, as he lifted his paw to wipe the small bit of dirt covering his eyes.

_Master...where's master? _

Yami thought, looking around with concern. The triangle on his forehead began to glow with a golden light. He snapped his head toward an old apartment building, long forgotten over the years. Twitching his soggy ears, he could faintly hear pounding footsteps and shouts from inside.

_Master, I'm coming! _Yami shouted mentally, determination setting its course as he raced off into the building.

* * *

Yugi quickly turned a corner, pressing his back up against a wall. _I need a break, my ankle's killing me! _Yugi moaned while sliding against the wall until his bum reached the floor. He grimaced as he clutched his ankle, which was bleeding heavily. The warm liquid coated his fingers, making the teen hold the urge to vomit right then and there. 

He could still hear the pounding footsteps of the bully charging up the staircase. Yugi took a deep breath and ignored the raging pain in his leg as he used the wall as a guide to stand. He had to act quickly. The roof was his best bet. Hopefully the bully would lose him in time...

"Get back here, punk!" the bully roared, his voice booming. Yugi felt the ground beneath him shake.

_Come on, Yugi! Move! _Yugi lectured himself, running as fast as his legs could take him. After another five or six flights of stairs, the hallway suddenly ended. Directly in front of Yugi was a heavy metal door. In capital letters on a silver plate read the words ROOF. EMPLOYEES ONLY.

_Screw that. _Yugi thought, grasping onto the handle with stiff fingers. He was just about to turn the knob, minutes away from freedom...

Suddenly a strong hand gripped the back of his shirt, pulling him roughly backward. Yugi screamed in surprise, and put his arms instantly behind his head in defense. He felt the air rush passed him, the metal ends of the stairs collide with his already sore back. He hissed in pain as his elbow banged severely against the corner of a wall. Reflectively extending his legs out, Yugi successfully managed to stop himself before tumbling down the rest of the staircase, back to square one. A wave of relief flooded his mind...

Then instant pain. Yugi yelped in shock as the bully's rough hands grabbed Yugi by his delicate hair, pulling him upward against the wall.

"Get off of me!" Yugi shouted, stomping on the bully's toes. The bully let out a stream of colorful curses, swinging his fist back and aiming to punch Yugi in the stomach. Yugi, being small and swift dodged the blow and winced as the wall shook with impact beside him. _That's got to hurt._ Yugi thought with sarcasm as he easily pulled away now that the bully was weakened. He couldn't hide that smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"You...little..." The bully seethed, clutching at his bleeding hand, knuckles swollen. Yugi gulped, the smile vanishing. He was unprepared for what happened next.

The bully suddenly went into rage mode, face becoming red with anger and vengeance as he charged at Yugi, knocking the wind out of the petite figure. Yugi's eyes closed instantly as the impact of his back against the wall made him bite down on his tongue, **hard. **A tear spilled down Yugi's cheek.

_Bark! _

Yugi gasped and creaked open his eyes, the pain subsiding for now. Yugi could have sworn that birds began to sing in his mind. _Yami...it's you. _Yugi confirmed his thoughts at seeing his pal rush up and yank the bully off of Yugi. Yugi didn't move, but just stair in utter relief.

Yami was alright...as long as Yami was alright that was all that mattered to Yugi...

Yugi quickly shook his mind. He needed to get to safety, he needed to get Yami to safety. Yugi stood back up and headed for the staircase, glancing at the battle behind him. Yami had the bully pinned underneath him, teeth exposed in a threatening way as the bully thrashed wildly, cursing madly.

"Yami, come on boy!" Yugi whistled to his dog, wincing at the pain still in his tongue. He ran up the few stairs that he fell down previously, and slammed himself against the large metal door.

A pitch black sky dotted with small white specks came into view. Yugi shivered as the cold rainwater met his sweaty, clammy skin. He stopped halfway across the roof and leaned on his knees, panting.

_I don't know how much more of a chase I can take. _Yugi thought, glancing around. _I've got to act fast!_

Yugi winced as the pain in his ankle grew, dismissing his thoughts. As if sensing his pain, a black furry creature nuzzled the injured area.

"Oh Yami..." Yugi knelt down, wrapping his arms around his canine. He could feel the blood on the dog's fur coat, trickling down the side of his neck. Yugi's eyes widened, remembering the gunshot from before. "Yami!" Yugi shouted in alarm, he desperately searched around for where the wound was. Yami just perked his ears up, lifting his paw to calm the other down.

_Bam!_

Yugi let out a short scream, feeling the wind of a bullet just barely graze the side of his cheek, squeezing his eyes hard enough that tears spilled over.

_Just go away! Leave me and Yami alone! _Yugi shouted in his mind. Digging his head deeper into Yami's fur coat for protection.

_Bark! _

Yugi felt Yami pull harshly from him. He opened his eyes, looking up at the bully who was once again battling with Yami. _No, he's injured enough as it is! Please leave Yami alone! _Yugi cried mentally. _Oh god, when will this end! _Yugi asked himself as he used his knees to stand. Running across the roof to the edge, Yugi peered down. There wasn't an escape ladder in sight, or even a building close enough that he could make a leap of faith for. Yugi gulped and wiped the rainwater from his eyes. _Brilliant roof idea, Yugi. _Hescolded himself.

_**BAM!**_

Yugi's heart skipped a beat.

The blood rushed out of his face.

A figure dropped to the floor.

_Please say that wasn't...!_

He turned around instantly. The moment that would change his life...

Yami lay immobile on the floor, the bully hovering over him with his gun faced down, smoke still rising from the nozzle.

"Heh, two shots to bring this sucker down." The bully laughed insanely. Yugi's mind swam with thousands of possibilities, and without thinking he rushed forward in panic. Yugi knee's instantly collapsed beneath him. He extended his hand outward, placing his trembling fingers over Yami's heart.

There wasn't a pulse.

_No..._ Yugi gasped, eyes never leaving the weak figure of his best friend. _No! NO! NO! YAMI! _Yugi whimpered. Tears blurred his vision, his mind was incapable of thinking straight. Images of the smoking gun and the limp Yami were all that flashed before his eyes. His heart froze in time, his blood ran cold as it flooded down his ankle. The cold night rain chilled his skin and breath, freezing him on the spot. Tears cascaded down his cheeks in never-ending rivers. If Yami didn't move soon...

...the rain just bounced off the black fur.

The bully looked up with menacing eyes at Yugi. His face was scarred with many scratches, most of them from Yami. His shoulder looked dislocated, and bleeding heavily. His breathing was erratic, his body limping with each step he took toward Yugi. The gun slowly lifted upward, wavering in his hand, nozzle faced toward the whimpering teen.

"S-See? I told...I told you..." The bully laughed, coming closer and closer to Yugi. "Weak, pathetic, that's why..." The bully broke out into a coughing fit, clutching at his chest. He managed to breathe again, wiping the little blood on his lips. "That's why I let you...let you take him... 'Cause he was weak." The bully stopped, about five feet away from Yugi, the gun aimed directly at the spiky mob of wet hair. "...Just like you..." The bully said, reloading the gun.

"...he's not weak..."

The bully froze. Had this punk just said something to him? The bully lifted a hand and stuck one finger in his ear, twisting it around to clear his ears. Maybe it was jus the roar of the rain?

"Excuse me?" The bully asked, leaning down.

Yugi lifted his head, amethyst eyes glowing with sorrow and defeat at the creature before him. He looked up at the bully, eyes locking onto his. Oh how Yugi longed to see that disgusting excuse for a human shrivel up into nothingness, dying mercilessly in his own pool of liquid as he and Yami towered over him, laughing.

_Yami..._

Yugi's blue lips moved to speak.

"...he's not weak...never was..." Yugi mumbled, barely audible. Tears overflowed in his eyes until it stung. Yugi dropped his chin to his chest, sobs shaking his body as his fists dug into the concrete floor.

And he screamed.

Screamed for Yami, screamed in pain both physical and emotional...

The bully frowned and cringed. He groaned and used his other hand to grab the nozzle of the gun with his fingers, holding the handle outward. "Shut up!" The bully roared, swinging the gun back...

...and using the boot of the gun to knock Yugi out cold across the temples.

The duelist's body fell limp to the ground.

* * *

As the rainwater continued to fall, the skies continued to darken, the time continued to pass , the breathing continued to slow... 

A light shone brightly...

...Engulfing a breathless, loved, and loyal creature...

In the midst of the battle between the two oblivious humans, Yami began to _change. _Physically _change. _From those paws formed two hands and feet, from the black fur formed smooth, tanned skin, from the long snout and pointed ears formed a delicate face, features etched so exquisitely, that one could say a god was born...

A breath of life was taken...

Alluring crimson eyes opened..

...and Fate decided to play...

* * *

The bully smirked in victory, glaring down at the boy known as "Yugi." _What a pathetic human, what a pathetic dog..._The bully thought, looking around for the canine. _Where did..? _The bully shoved the thought out of his mind, rolling his eyes and turning around... 

He blinked.

A gun –his gun- was poised directly between his eyes, fully loaded and ready for the trigger to be pulled. Attached to the gun was a steady hand, then a well tanned arm, then a body, with a soaked, black sleeveless T-shirt and dark leather pants.

_Who the hell! _The bully's eyes looked up in sudden alarm. Dull eyes clashed with pure crimson. He gasped, jaw dropping to the floor.

"...Y-Yami?" The bully managed to mutter out. Words that would be his last.

_BAM! _

Another body fell to the ground in a heap of dirty, wet flesh.

* * *

Crimson eyes looked down to the boy lying unconscious. 

"Master..."

Yami kneeled down, and cradled Yugi's bruised head in his lap. He wiped the sticky blonde bangs off Yugi's face with his newly formed fingers, wincing at how cold the skin was to the touch.

"Master, you tried to protect me." Yami whispered, looking sadly down at Yugi. "I'm supposed to protect you, Master." Yami leaned down, eyes never removing themselves from closed eyelids. He rested his forehead against Yugi's. "I'm supposed to protect you..." Yami whispered, a single diamond tear falling onto pale cheeks. He hoped he wasn't too late.

A bright golden eye appeared on Yami's forehead.

In minutes, police sirens were heard in the distance.

* * *

To Be Continued...if you review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Heart of Protection**

**Summary: **Yugi has a pet dog named Yami. When Yugi becomes severely injured, Fate has it that Yami is transformed into a human to protect him. Falling in love...wasn't part of the plan. YxYY AU

**Notes: **Wow. It's been what, 7 months since I've updated? Yikes! Sorry to keep you all waiting like that (sweatdrops) I hope this chapter repays for any damage done xP It's not as long as I thought it would be, but…it's here and very informational XD I'd like to say THANK YOU to all my reviewers, I can't believe I've reached 100 reviews with only 4 chapters, that's a big WOW. Congrats to **Digimon Girl** for being the 100th reviewer, HeHe I like to celebrate these things n.n Anyways, the long awaited chapter 5 of HoP is finally here! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own my keyboard, my thoughts, and my pride. Nothing more, nothing less.

---------------------------------------------------

Crimson eyes looked down to the boy lying unconscious.

"Master..."

Yami kneeled down, and cradled Yugi's bruised head in his lap. He wiped the sticky blonde bangs off Yugi's face with his newly formed fingers, wincing at how cold the skin was to the touch.

"Master, you tried to protect me." Yami whispered, looking sadly down at Yugi. "I'm supposed to protect you, Master." Yami leaned down, eyes never removing themselves from closed eyelids. He rested his forehead against Yugi's. "I'm supposed to protect you..." Yami whispered, a single diamond tear falling onto pale cheeks. He hoped he wasn't too late.

A bright golden eye appeared on Yami's forehead.

In minutes, police sirens were heard in the distance.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he? Where is my grandson?" A concerned Solomon Mutou hurried into the hospital, slamming his rough hands on the main lobby desk. "I just received a call that he was reported to the hospital! Yugi, Yugi Mutou, where is he!" He said in a hurried voice.

"Please calm down, sir. Yugi has been sent to room 219, you'll need a pass to get in." The nurse said, waving her hand so that he could follow her.

As soon as everything was settled with registration and what not, Solomon Mutou gasped and lifted his hand to his mouth at the sight before him.

Poor little Yugi was lying on the pure white bed, limbs stationary while his heart rose and fell with each breath. There were bandages around his head, arms, and one of his ankles.

'_What could have happened? He was only gone for a half an hour, at most!' _Grandpa Mutou couldn't help but let the tears fall. "Do you have any idea what happened?" He asked the nurse, who was still in the room.

"We are not entirely sure, but there was only one other being on the roof where we found him." The nurse said. "A criminal, who the police have been trying to catch for weeks. He was found dead, a bullet in his chest. Luckily, there weren't any gun wounds on Yugi. Though he did have a nasty concussion on the right side of his head, a sprained ankle which was torn up badly, and a few scratches along his arms. The doctors aren't sure when he is due to awake, but when he does he should be well enough to go home." Grandpa Mutou nodded his head in sorrow before saying his thank yous to the nurse as she left the room.

He stood there, eyeing his grandson looking lifeless on the linen sheets.

'_Yugi, of all people…'_

Solomon looked down at his shaking hands.

He was still shook up about what previously happened at the game shop. He spent all night trying to look for that dog, it was extremely unlike Yami to run off…let alone charge through a door like that. Solomon quickly found a replacement door in the attic and fixed the broken one after the incident, but was still concerned for Yami.

After an unsuccessful stroll around the neighborhood searching, he returned to the shop and heard the news of Yugi. Dismissing the dog from his mind, he rushed over to the hospital as fast as he could.

Solomon sighed, taking a seat in the plastic chair beside the bed.

'_I hope that dog knows his way back home…Yugi will be devastated if he finds Yami missing. Or worse.' _He dug his face in his palms, the stress starting to take a toll on him. He knew his time was coming soon, but what about Yugi? He just couldn't leave his grandson alone in some orphanage…he needed to know his grandson would be safe…happy…loved.

It was when he looked up, that Solomon noticed a small shimmer of gold, just beneath Yugi's bed. Leaning down he reached under Yugi's bed frame and picked up the object.

It was a golden pyramid, an eye carved onto the front. '_I've seen this before, Yugi has been consistently working on it for the past few weeks'. _His fingers traced along the silver chain that wove into a small arch in the puzzle. He figured it was removed from Yugi's neck when he was rushed in the hospital. The elder looked down to his bruised child. '_So he finally completed it, and this is the thanks he gets?'_

Shaking his head in dismay, Grandpa Mutou placed the golden pyramid down onto a small table by Yugi's bed. He sat and waited quietly for Yugi to awaken. Hopefully it would be soon.

-----------------------------------------------------

Crimson eyes gazed at the new replacement door that had taken the place of the ruptured one. From across the street, Yami sat at one of the bus stop benches.

Even as the many crowds crossed his path, taking notice of the unique boy sitting and staring, only one thought was occupying his mind…

'_Master…'_

Yami gripped the edge of the bench in anxiety as he continued to stare at the door, as if any minute his master would arrive in a car, a smile on his face…

Yami let out a breath of air that was visible in the cold weather.

He let his eyes take a rest as they closed shut, head bowing down to his chest as he recalled what had happened earlier in the day.

He remembered seeing that man, the one with the gun. He remembered hearing a loud BANG, hearing Yugi gasp in shock…he remembered pain, and lots of it. So much pain that he collapsed to the ground unmoving, unable to regain his senses to save his master as the darkness surrounded him…

Yami lifted a hand to rub the soreness that suddenly appeared on his shoulder.

Then he remembered light.

He could still feel it surrounding him, almost choking him…that awful yet wonderful sensation rushing through his veins, giving him life in a new form, _this _form.

And he didn't understand any of it.

'_What…happened to me?' _

Yami opened his eyes and looked down at his newly formed human hands. As a dog he loved the way Yugi gave him rubs behind his ears, the way his delicate and smooth hands felt on his fur…

His eyes filled with sadness as his thoughts trailed back to Yugi. How could he confront Yugi like _this? _He knew Master was happy with Yami being a dog, but would Master be happy with Yami being a _human_? Could they still have the same amounts of fun they had before?

Yami's crimson eyes looked up to the darkened sky.

'_No.' _Yami answered himself. No, he could not. Yami no longer could sleep at the foot of Yugi's bed, Yami could no longer pounce on his master when he walked through the door, Yami no longer could nudge Yugi's leg under the table to give him some food from Yugi's plate, and he could no longer lick his master on the face to wake him up in the morning…right?

Dread coursed through Yami like wildfire.

He didn't want to lose what he had with Yugi. He didn't want to lose Yugi's touch, Yugi's scent, Yugi's smile, Yugi's laugh. He didn't want to lose _Yugi. _He didn't want to lose his _master._

Ever since that day Yugi rescued him from that terrible boy, Yami had become attached to say the least. He wanted –no, _needed_ his master's presence more than he needed food or water.

He relied on Master for everything, even his very soul.

Realization dawned on Yami.

Was it his turn to love and protect Yugi?

--------------------------------------------------

'_Just go away! Leave me and Yami alone!' Yugi shouted in his mind, digging his head deeper into Yami's fur coat for protection._

_Bark! _

_Yugi felt Yami pull harshly from him._

_BAM!_

_Yami lay immobile on the floor, the bully hovering over him with his gun faced down, smoke still rising from the nozzle…_

"YAMI!" Yugi's body bolted off from the bed, breathing heavily as he sweated bullets. He instantly regretted the action as a sharp pain jolted through his brain. He lifted his hand up and pushed against his temples, whimpering in pain. He felt movement to the right of him as two arms embraced him with love.

"Yugi! Thank heavens you're awake!" Yugi looked over to see his grandfather dart over to him and wrap him in a big hug. "A-are you hurt? What's the matter?" His grandpa asked in concern. Yugi could only shake his head, slightly shifting over to give him a better position.

"I-I'm okay, Grandpa. Really." Yugi tried his best to give his grandfather support, even if his head was still pounding like a hammer. After staying in that position for five minutes, Grandpa Mutou pulled away. Yugi didn't miss the few tears that strayed from his eyes.

"I don't mean to enforce this upon you so suddenly, but…what exactly happened, Yugi? I was so worried when I got that call…"

Yugi looked down at his bandaged wrist and ankle. Both body parts felt numb, sore, but not in pain. He lifted his hand to rub the bandage covering his forehead. A small twinge of pain reflected as Yugi removed his hand.

"I…I just remember…" Yugi said, racking through his memory of the past. "That guy, he seemed to want me and Yami dead--"

Yugi's voice failed him as his eyes widened in panic. Images of Yami's unmoving form lying on the cold, wet ground flashed through his eyes…

"Y-Yami! What happened to him, Grandpa? Is he ok?" Yugi blurted out, putting his hands on his grandfather's shoulders as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "I-I couldn't save him, that damned kid had a gun…he shot him, Grandpa. Twice!" Yugi spoke in a quickened, almost incomprehensible pace. A salted tear roll down his cheek as the memory flooded back to him. '_No matter the injuries, Yami continued to fight…continued to protect me.'_

Solomon was shocked, to say the least. _'Yami had been there? With Yugi? The officers didn't say anything about a dog in the area…' _He looked with widened eyes down at his grandson. '_Yugi's going to be devastated, especially if…'_

"Yugi…" His grandpa said softly as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder lovingly. "The officers didn't say anything about a dog in or near the area where you were." Solomon spoke with a horse voice. He could only watch as Yugi's eyes filled with confusion and worry, but he continued. "They only recovered two bodies; you, and that man."

A blanket of silence suddenly surrounded them.

Yugi let his hands slowly fall from his grandpa's shoulders.

"How can that be?" Yugi whispered, looking down at the tiled floor. "He was there, Grandpa! He was protecting me! Fighting off that bully until…" Yugi closed his eyes shut, hands forming fists as he tried to block out the memory. It was too painful, to see his best friend lying there without a heartbeat. Stabs tore through Yugi's heart. _'Yami…' _

Solomon looked helplessly at his grandson. It was almost as if he could feel the immense sorrow radiating from Yugi's trembling form.

"Yugi…" He spoke softly. "The last time I saw Yami was when he broke down the front door of the game shop and ran out. I spent all evening looking for him until I got that call that you were here."

Yugi's eyes opened, glossed over with tears. His grandfather's words never made it to his ears. He uncurled his fingers and lifted his hands, palms showing.

"He was there, Grandpa." Yugi repeated through choked sobs, looking down at his palms which his tears fell into. "I can still feel his fur, the blood, his unmoving heartbeat…" Yugi let out a cry, pressing his palms deep into the mattress below him. Solomon quickly gathered his grandson into an embrace. "He was _dead, _Grandpa!"

------------------------------------------------------------

I know, this wasn't long at all. But I have a very good reason for that, and it's because I'm having some difficulty writing chapter six (which was going to be attached to this chapter). It was then I realized that I can just split them into two chapters, and make life easier. So viola, here it is. Review for continuation!


End file.
